


Cold Comfort

by LovelyZelda



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyZelda/pseuds/LovelyZelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and McCoy try to stay warm in Rura Penthe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

After the first few hours on Rura Penthe, McCoy started looking forward to hypothermia.  At least he'd be warm before he died.

Somebody--presumably Jim--crawled into his miserable little bed with him.  "You cold, Bones?"

He could feel Jim's hot breath in his ear and on his neck, and apparently he'd reached a point in his life where getting breathed on by James Kirk was one of the best parts of his day (Jesus, this probably was the high point).

"What the hell kind of question is that?"

Jim shifted, pulling his coat around both of them and putting his hands over McCoy's.  It reminded McCoy of Spock--except Spock's hands were never that damn cold.  "I've heard we're supposed to take our clothes off.  To conserve body heat."

"I bet you say that to all the wrongfully imprisoned Starfleet officers."

Jim's nose was cold as it nudged McCoy's neck.  "Come on, Bones, you know you're the only wrongfully imprisoned Starfleet officer for me.  If you're not going to take your clothes off now, we're just going to have to take a long, hot shower together after we get back."

"Sure, Jim.  Tomorrow morning works fine for me."

Jim squeezed his hands.  "I'm serious, Bones.  I'm going to get us out of here."

"I know, Jim," McCoy said and, because there were no fools like old fools, he even believed him.

"So I'd really appreciate it if you didn't freeze to death.  In fact,"  Jim's lips were still cold as he kissed McCoy's neck, "I'm ordering you not to freeze to death."

"Aye aye, Captain.  Now get some sleep."

"Bones, I feel like I'm too tired to sleep.  And when was the last time we ate?"

"You mean the last time we ate or the last time we could stomach the food?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Bones, but right now I think I'd trade you for a turkey dinner and a cup of coffee."

"It's okay, Jim.  I think I'd trade you just for the coffee--and just enough whiskey to Irish it up with."  He could feel Jim shaking as he tried not to laugh out loud (oh good lord, he hoped it was laughing anyway).

"And it's.  So.  Fucking.  Cold."

"And you'd like me to keep you warm?"

"No.  I want to keep _you_ warm.  It's not that I don't appreciate the thought, Bones, but there's hardly enough of you for kindling."

"Think I'd rather have the shower."

"You'll get it.  I've almost got it figured out."

"This just some line?"

Jim's lips were slightly warmer, but both their hands were still cold.  "No, Bones.  We're going to get out of here, and then we'll take that shower.  With the way they're building ships these days, I don't think we'll even have to worry about the hot water running out."

"Well, we're going to have to take a break for that turkey dinner."

"Our new ship didn't happen to come with a sauna, did it?"

McCoy carefully turned around and slid his hands up Jim's jacket and shirt.  Jim tried not to flinch, and McCoy did the same when he felt one of Jim's cold hands on the back on his neck.  "We'll just eat in Spock's quarters.  Always hotter'n hell in there anyway."

"And you'll be sure to tell him that it suits that devilish look of his?"

"Yeah," said McCoy, "and then I'll tell him to crank up the damn heat."  They were both too damn old to be doing this sort of thing--as if they couldn't wait a couple of weeks for Jim to come up with their miraculous escape--but McCoy could hardly keep track of how long it'd been since the _Kronos One_ , and Jim's mouth and tongue were wonderfully hot.

"I knew you couldn't think of a better way to keep warm," said Jim.  "And at least we don't have to figure out where we're keeping our genitals."

"I'm keeping them in my clothes with the rest of me," said McCoy.  "Like you said, Jim, it's too fucking cold."

"At least I'll know where to find them once I get you someplace warmer."  Jim slid a hand between them and squeezed.  "Seem to be right where I left them."

McCoy leaned into his hand.  They both probably needed the sleep more than they needed this--but they probably weren't going to be getting much of that anyway.  He'd still be shivering if Jim hadn't joined him, and they were both cold, tense, and hungry.

"Tell me about that shower," he said as Jim moved his hand and started to slowly grind against him.

"It's going to be hot," Jim said in his ear.  "Maybe too hot."

"Nothing could be too hot after this."

"Good, because it's going to be absolutely scalding hot," said Jim.

McCoy considered asking him just how exactly they were going to deal with some of the after effects of this and decided not to bother.  Jim was a warm body and a hot mouth, and they were both well beyond filthy.  McCoy ran his hands up and down Jim's warm back and moved his hips against him and tried not to think about how eventually it'd have to be time to go into the mines.   


End file.
